The Other Malfoy
by Meadowsweet
Summary: Persephone Bellatrix Malfoy joins Hogwarts for her fourth year, under the watchful eye of her older brother Draco. Ultimately she must choose between family loyalties and what she thinks is right, a choice that will change everything.


The Other Malfoy.

Persephone Bellatrix Malfoy gazed apprehensively at the scarlet Hogwarts Express, wreathed in smoke and surrounded by noisy and excited students in long black robes. The young witches and wizards, some clutching owls in cages, others cats, were shouting hasty goodbyes to the on looking parents, and climbing aboard the school waiting school train.

Sighing, Persephone picked up her trunk and cat basket, and glanced ruefully at the frumpy robes that made up her new Hogwarts uniform. She scanned the busy platform for her parents, and wound her way over to where her mother Narcissa was tearfully kissing Draco goodbye. "Get off Mother!" exclaimed Draco, blushing and slipping from her clutching hands. "See you at Christmas, and don't forget that new broom you promised me." With a nod at his father, he marched off towards his Slytherin cronies, arrogantly smoothing his sleek blond hair.

Persephone turned back towards her parents, and kissed them both quickly, trying to follow Draco. Lucius put out a hand to stop her. "Now Persephone, I know you didn't wish to leave your school in France, but it is imperative to our plans that you are here, where we can keep a close eye on you. You should follow your brother Draco's example at your new school; I don't want to hear any more stories about friendships with mudbloods, understood? Times are changing, and you must be beyond reproach."

"Yes father, I understand." Replied Persephone, cringing internally at his cold, arrogant tone.

With one last glance at her mother, who was scanning the train anxiously for Draco, she joined the last of the students making their way onto the crowded train.

"Sephy, come here!" At the sound of Draco imperious command, Persephone walked into the compartment where he was sitting with the other fifth year Slytherins.

"This is my little sister, Persephone. She has just transferred from Beauxbatons; father thought it was time that both Malfoys were at Hogwarts! We will be showing her how Hogwarts works... and who she should mix with." There were nods from the Slytherins. The short fat one leered at Persephone. Draco pointed towards him "This is Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaize Zabini."

Goyle was also large and stupid looking, but Pansy and Blaize looked more interesting to Persephone's sharp gaze. From the possessive arm curled around Draco's, she guessed that Pansy believed she had some claim over her brother, although Persephone saw only indifference from him. Blaize was sat in the furthest corner, sprawled in a way that suggested self assurance and the Slytherin arrogance.

To Persephone's surprise, he was looking intently at her, evidently taking in her long gleaming blond hair and haughty Malfoy features. "Ah the elusive little sister," he said in a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Although seemingly not so little anymore. Welcome to Hogwarts Persephone, I'm sure we will have plenty of opportunity to get to know one another one you have settled into your new Slytherin home." Draco shot an annoyed look at his friend, and jumped up from Pansy's restraining arm. The rest of the journey to Hogwarts passed in a blur of chatter and introductions, as Draco intent on Persephone meeting all the Slytherin students that he considered worthy.

One incident that stood out clearly in the monotonous journey occurred when Draco stopped to sneer into a compartment occupied by a group of Gryffindors. Persephone caught a glimpse of fiery red hair, and a head of busy brown, until her eyes fixed on those of a slim boy with messy black hair and round glasses. The lightening scar revealed his identity just before Draco hissed "Potter" between his teeth, with a look of hatred in his eyes.

'Of course Draco hates Harry Potter' thought Persephone, 'All our family does, they hate what stands for and what he has done.' However her curious gaze lingered a little longer on the famous teenager, without a trace of her brother's animosity.

Persephone leaned eagerly out of the train window to capture a glimpse of the majestic castle that was to be a new home. It was so different to the French chateaux that she loved so much, but it was still pretty impressive!

From behind her she could hear the noise of Draco tormenting two first year girls, scaring them with tales of a 'test' they would have to go through in front of the whole school. She smiled ruefully, remembering the times when Draco had spent summers tormenting her, an easy target due to their mother's clear favouritism of her brother. By the time she started Beauxbatons, she rarely went home for holidays, preferring to escape the oppressive atmosphere of the Malfoy Manor and Draco's taunting. However this last summer had been different and Draco's attitude towards her had changed completely. When her father called her home in June with the news that he was transferring her to Hogwarts, in the tone that would allow no argument on her part, Draco had changed into an indulgent brother, rarely leaving her alone. This however, had not stopped her noticing the many shadows visitors her father received, or her mother's evident unhappiness. This summer more than anything had convinced Persephone that she really was nothing like her family.

The train came to a standstill alongside the Hogsmead platform, jolting Persephone out of her thoughts.

* * *

Short but hopefully sweet! Let me know what you think.

Meadowsweet.


End file.
